New Year Dreams
by Hincaru
Summary: Eggplants, Mt. Fuji, hawks, and Harima! Get ready for class 2-C's New Year Dreams! Chapter two: Tenma has to scale Mt. Fuji to get the worlds best curry for Karasuma, she better get back to his pond before the whale does!
1. Harima

**Disclaimer:**I do not own School Rumble..... well I own some DVD's, but not the real thing!! X3

**Note:**The first dream of the year (hatsu-yume), which occurs the night _after_ New Year's Day, is thought to be a foretelling of the year you are about to enter.  
The luckiest of dreams are said to include Mt. Fuji, a hawk, and an eggplant, and any combination of the three is a great sign. So let's see what kind of year awaits us!

**_New Year Dreams:_**

* * *

Sprawled across his bed on the first night of the New Year, Harima slept rather loudly. He was still worn out from the yearly cleaning, which was so kindly forced on his by his cousin.

He was riding his motorcycle through town, he seemed to ignore the fact that everything was in black and white. He was even narrating his own life, but surely this wasn't a dream.

"My life so far has been one failure afte another." Harima said. "But not anymore, today is the day that I win Tenma's heart!"

He was racing quickly past all of the buildings. All of the city was black and grey blurs around him, and for some reason he was the only person in town.

"I know what you're thinking. 'What makes today any different Harima?' Well I can tell you what makes today different!! Today is the first day of the New Year... today is a new day. Today I am out to find the perfect gift for Tenma Tsukamato and I fill fall to one knee as I present it to her and that is when I will finally tell her exactly how I feel. For years I have planned what I would say to her.. every word. 'The first moment I laid eyes on you my heart skipped a beat, and ever since that moment my heart only beats for you. When I see you walk past me I lose my breath. With the life I live sometimes it is hard to tell if I am really alive or if I am living a nightmare, but every time I saw you... I feel you beside me, and I know that I am alive.' That is what I will tell her, and she will love me. She will admit that she has loved me forever and we will get married and have plenty of babies."

He seemed to have been riding down that long, straight street for an hour, and there didn't seem to be an end approaching.

"There is only one problem." he said.

"I have no idea what Tenma likes." Harima whined.

Suddenly something large and purple flew through the black and white sky and hit Harima in the side of the face. As if in slow motion Harima fell off of his motorcycle that was traveling at nearly one hundred miles an hour. Harima hit the ground and his face skidded across the ground.

"OWW ow ow ow owowwww!!" Harima sat up after he finally stopped rolling across the ground "Motorcycle!! Come back!!" he yelled at his motorcycle, which was still riding away.

"No!!" It called back." You've always loved Tenma more then me!! ALWAAAAAYS!!" the motorcycle replied as he drove into the sunset.

"Stupid motorcycle, after all of the times I sat next to him while he was sick!" Harima walked over and picked up the purple thing that had attacked him. It was an eggplant.

Harima gave it a long strange look.

"Who the hell threw an EGGPLANT at me?!!" he said in a loud, almost whiny voice.

"It was me." A stoic voice said.

Harima spun around, letting his delinquent side take over. What he saw was disturbing.

Or atlease it should have been.

"Why did you throw an eggplant at me Akira?" Harima asked.

Akira was dressed as a mountain. What's worse is it looked like a kindergartener made the costume!

"I am not Akira." she replied.

"Yes you are." Harima replied.

"No. I am Mount Fuji." she corrected him.

"Ah!" he smacked his hand to his head. "Of course! I didn't recognize you Fuji-sama!"

"Don't make the mistake again." Akira replied.

"What brings you here, Fuji-sama?" Harima asked.

"I am here to bring you good luck and information." She said.

"Hmmn, luck huh? Thanks. What's the information?" He asked, confused.

"I have come to tell you the perfect gift to give Tenma Tsukamato"

Harima nearly exploded with joy. "Really?!! What is it?! What is it?!"

"I have it here." Akira said.

"Then give it to me!!" he said quickly. "I am running out of time!! The sun is setting!"

In the gray scale distance one could see a white sun beginning to set.

"I have already given it to you, Kenji Harima." Akira replied.

"What do you mean?" Harima asked, confused.

"You know what I mean." She replied.

"I don't know what you're saying! You have to help me Fuji-sama!!" He pleaded.

"No. You have to make it the rest of the way on your own." She said.

At this moment a hawk landed on the tip of Akira's costume and stared at Harima for a long... _long _time. Harima continued the staring contest with the strange bird.

Then the bird started flapping it's wings and carried Akira and her Mt. Fuji suit away into the twilight.

"I don't know what Fuji-sama meant!" he yelled at himself.

He looked around frantically trying to find something that was left by Akira, only to find absolutely nothing. Time was running out and he didn't know what to do. He threw himself to the ground and laid there, completely defeated.

"Maybe..." he thought for a long moment. "Fuji-sama meant somthing spiritual. She gave me knowledge... do I give Tenma knowledge?" he stopped and imagined himself tell Tenma his story of meeting Fuji-sama on the way to her house. Then he picture her slamming the door in his face.

"No, that can't be it. Fuji-sama gave me courage.. maybe that is what I am supposed to give her." Harima pictured himself boldly knocking on her door and taking her in his arms and kissing her pasionatly. Then he remembered the first time he tried to kiss her, and how she attacked him.

Harima rolled around on the ground for a few minutes before he took a deep breath lay motionless. Then he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head.

"THAT'S IT!!" Harima stood up and ran over to the area where he crashed and picked up the eggplant. "This is what Fuji-sama gave me!! This is what Fuji-sama meant!!!"

He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. It echoed through out the black and white city, and in the distance one could see his motorcycle racing towards him. As it came up beside him Harima jumped on it without it's stopping and he headed out towards Tenma's house.

"Do you forgive me, motorcycle?" Harima asked his little machine.

"Yes. Only because your love it pure and true!" his motorcycle replied in a _very_ soothing voice. "But I will _always _love you Kenji Harima!"

--

Harima arrived in Tenma's neighborhood with several minutes until night fall.

"I'm gonna make it!!" he exclaimed happily, but no sooner did he say this did a strange creature appeared in front of him and caused him to crash. His motorcycle flew into the distance and exploded in many bright colors before fading back to black and white.

"NOOOOOO!!! MOTORCYCLE!!!!!!!" Harima yelled with tears in his eyes.

He stood up and found many of his classmates surrounding him.

"Hey.. ummm.. Imadori? What are you doing here?" Harima asked the blonde. That is when he noticed Hanai standing a little further back. "Was our class supposed to do something?" he asked.

Imadori had been staring at him, completely emotionless. Suddenly his face twisted into an evil, open mouthed glare, and he let out an evil hiss. As if on cue all of the other classmates did the same.

Harima freaked out.

"ew! What are these guys?" he looked around, they were all creeping up towards him. "They're zombies!" he announced the obvious. He his legs went limp and he started to shake. "oh, I hate zombies." he took a step backwards and nearly dropped the eggplant. That is when it hit him. Behind all of the zombies stood Tenma's house, like an oasis in the desert.

Harima tightened his grip on the eggplant and slowly removed his sunglasses, tossing them behind him.

"You will never keep me from my love!" he yelled at the zombies. He started screaming, feeling his power flow through him until a final burst of energy shot his hair straight up, and his black hair turned blonde.

He started tearing mercilessly through his classmates, throwing them every direction. The only thing on his mind was Tenma, and the eggplant in his hands.

After a half hour of ripping his classmates apart Harima was finally on the front porch of Tenma's house. He was beaten, worn out, bloody, and he had never felt happier in his life.

He stood infront of the door for a long moment, staring at it sternly.

"This is it." he told himself. "After all of these years of being too much of a coward, here I am." he looked down at the eggplant in his hand. He held onto it tight and lifted it up to his heart. "Tenma Tsukamato.. I love you... I've always loved you! I breath only for you! My heart beats only for you!" he practiced his speech. "I love you!!!" he yelled, gaining his courage before boldly lifting up his fist and knocking loudly on the door.

"Oh my God... oh my God!!" he strained to breath. He could hear footsteps on the inside, and his heart beat in perfect time.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, he couldn't breath. It was driving his crazy!

The door handle jingled. It slowly turned. The door opened. He couldn't breath.

"Hello, Harima." Yakumo said.

Harima fell over.

"Are you ok?" Yakumo asked. He was still bleeding and he was already covered in bruises. His clothes were all torn to shreds.

"I'm fine." he replied.

"What happened to them?" she asked, staring out at all of the remains of class 2-C.

"Oh.." Harima turned and stared. "Nothing."

There was a long awkward moment of silence.

"Why... do you have an eggplant?"

Harima looked down at the vegetable in his hand, and he gained his courage again.

"This!" he announced proudly. "Is for Tenma Tsukamato!! This will prove my love for her!! My undying love!!" he invited himself into the house and looked around frantically.

He looked very much like a lost little child.

"Ummmm Harima.." Yakumo tried to get his attention.

"TENMA!!" He yelled loudly. "TENMA I LOVE YOU!!"

"Harima." she said, this time it actually caught his attention.

"Hmn?" he asked.

"My sister..... isn't here."

Another long..... awkward silence.

Harima fell on the ground, and upon impact he blew up the entire house.

The shock woke him from his sleep. He was in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He looked around hysterically, but calmed down when he noticed he was in his own room. Then came his disappointment.

"It.. was a dream...?" he stated the obvious agian.

Long... awkward silence.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

* * *

I really hope you liked it!!  
I will be writing Tenma's dream next!!  
Well, if people like this one enough, that is.  
If you want to see the next chapter please **review**!!

Thank you for reading!!

-**_Hincaru_**


	2. Tenma

Tenma was curled to her pillow, gnawing on the corner, softly mumbling about dinner. It was New Years night, and she was sleeping soundly.

Inside her mind she was walking down the street of her town, holding a bag of groceries in her hands. She was smiling brightly to herself. She didn't seem to care that the sky was grass green and the ground was sky blue, or that fish were swimming around in the air as if they belonged there. As a matter of fact she petted an angel fish as it floated past her.

"My life so far has been one failure after another." She thought to herself "But not anymore, today is the day that I win Karasuma's heart!"

Her grocery bag was full of empty saving containers that she planned to fill with the best curry in the universe! But the only way to get the curry was to beg for it from a god who lived on top of Mt. Fuji. Some how this all made perfect since to Tenma.

"There it is!!" Tenma pointed and yelled at Mt. Fuji, which just so happen to be on the edge of her town. "I wonder how Fuji-sama got all the way over here... Oh yea! I forgot he grew feet a few months ago, he has been traveling to see the world!" She smiled happily and continued to run up to the mountain.

She ran for nearly five minutes but the mountain didn't seem to get any closer.

"Oh come on!!" she whined loudly. "It's so far away! Why is it so far away?!!!" She leaned against the wall of a building and whined at the sky full of fish.

That is when a dolphin swam up next to her.

"EEEEEEEeeekkk?" the dolphin asked her.

"I-It's just that I need to get to Fuji.. but it's so far away!!" she said in reply to the dolphin.

"Eek eeeek eeeek ekek?"

"I am trying to get to the god ontop of the mountain so he will give me curry so I can confess my love to Karasuma!" she whined at the dolphin. "But now the mountain is too far away and I'll never make it before sunseeeeet!" she yelled.

"Eeekk, ekeekkekkk!"

"Really? You will?!" Tenma exclaimed.

The dolphin nodded and Tenma jumped on it's back and the dolphin swam through the air heading towards Mt. Fuji.

After only a few seconds of flying through the air in a scean it looked like she stole from a Miyazaki movie the dolphin flipped and dropped her off of his back and Tenma landed gracefully at the base of the mountain.

"Wait WA-IT! Where are you going?!" Tenma yelled at the dolphin.

"EeeeeeeeeeeEEEkk!"

"But why don't you just fly me up to the top of the mountain?"

"Ek ekek eeek"

"I mean, you can already fly....."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK" and the dolphin swam away.

"Well that was rude..." Tenma said watching the dolphin swim away. "I don't weigh that much..."

Tenma pouted for a moment before staring up the mountain.

"It's sooooooo hiiiigggghhh!" she exclaimed. "How am I supposed to reach the top before sunset?!" she fell to her knees feeling defeated. "This was all a joke, who am I kidding I can't do this.. not on my own."

"What are you whining about?" a hawk asked Tenma.

"Oh, hi Eiri." Tenma said to the hawk with Eiri's head.

"Who are you calling Eiri? I'm a hawk."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Hawk."

"Im a girl, you nitwit."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

Long silence.

"Well I am whining because I need to get to the top of the mountain and ask the god for their god curry before sunset and I will never get up there in tme!" she nearly yelled.

"Why didn't the dolphin give you a ride?"

"She called me faaaaaaaaaa-t!" she whined.

"Oh shut up." Eiri said. "Here I'll give you a ride up there." And Eiri the hawk grabbed Tenma's shirt with her talons and flew her up to the tip of the mountain.

She gently dropped Tenma in front of an insanely large door and perched herself on Tenma's tiny pigtail.

"So how am I supposed to get the god out?" Tenma asked.

"I don't know, call for them I guess."

"Uhh... OH GREAT... uhhh..... GOD OF FUJI..." Tenma paused for a long moment. "PLEASE... I BEG YOU... REVEIL YOURSELF TO ME..."

"Hold on a second don't rush me!" a voice boomed from behind the door.

"Oh I didn't mean to rush you!" Tenma stumbled over her words.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a toilet flushing, then running water, and then the large doors began to open. And out of the large doors came....... an Eggplant... the size of an everage person... it looked like Mikoto is an eggplant costume.

"Mikoto...?' Tenma starred.

"Who are you calling Mikoto?!" she asked. "I am the god of Fuji, you show some repect."

"Of course! I'm so sorry oh great god." Tenma bowed.

"So what brings you to my mountain? I see by the bags in your hands you are here for something." Mikoto yawned.

"I have come to ask a great favor of you, god."

"I just said that... what is it?"

"Well.." Tenma took a more personal tone. "There is this boy... and I really love him.. with all of my heart... and I wanted to get him something special. And you see his most favorite thing in the world is curry... and.."

"Say no more." Makoto said.. "I can tell your love for him is strong..." she said aloud "And I made too much lunch." she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Tenma asked

"oh nothing. But as I was saying. You may take this." She walked over to the counter by her throne and opened a container, and when she did the air was filled with the aroma of the best curry in all the world. It made Tenma's mouth water.

"Hand me your countainers." Makoto said.

Tenma handed them over and watched as the eggplant filled the containers full of curry.

"Now here... take this. And hurry to his home and confess your love to him before night falls." Makoto said putting the containers back into the bag and handing them to Tenma. "Go on, get off my mountain."

--

Eiri flew Tenma off of the mountain and over the city.

"Now where does he live?" Eiri asked.

"Right down there!" Tenma said, pointing at a little pond.

"He lives in a pond?" Eiri asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Yea."

"Well... if you say so..." And Eiri flew her down and sat her beside the pond.

Tenma walked slowly up to the pond and knelt down on her knees, taking out the saving containers and opening them in front of her.

"Karasuma!" She called for him. "Karasuma! I have curry for you!."

Then she could see ripples in the water, and then she saw a kappa.. with a bowl cut. Karasuma was a little kappa. He swam up to her and stepped his webbed feet out of the pond and sat beside her.

"Hello Tenma." he said, starring at the curry. "May I?" he asked.

"Of course! brought it for you." she smiled at him.

He began to eat hapily chomping on the food with his kappa beak.

After a long awkward silence interuppted only by the sound of him eating Tenma spoke up.

"Karasuma.. there is something I wanted to tell you..."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Then please do."

"I.. I just wanted to tell you... that I...... I lo-"

Her sentence was interuppted by a loud whiney sound that shook the land. Suddenly everything went black. She looked up at her purple sun and it was slowly being covered by a blue whale swimming through the air! The sound came again before the whale swam down and swallowed Karasuma in one bite and rushed past Tenma leaving no trace of Karasuma or the curry behind.

Tenma was speachless. All she could do was follow the whale with her eyes. It flew high in the sky... and then suddenly..... it exploded.

Tenma sat up out of bed so fast her head felt like it was spinning.

" NOOOO KARASUMA!!!" she yelled... "Oh wait... it was a dream..?"

She looked around her dark room, and slowly her door was opened. Yakumo was standing on the other side.

"Sis... are you ok?" she asked in her quite voice.

"Oh yes.. I just had a dream that a flying dolphin called me fat, and Eiri was a hawk, and Makoto was an eggplant, and Mt Fuji had legs, and Karasuma was a kappa and a giant whale flew from the sky and ate him..." she said with smile on her face.

"Oh....." Yakumo looked rather confused... "Is that all......?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to write, I have been really really really really busy. I hope you guys enjoyed it though.

If I get enough people who like it so far the next chapter will be Karasuma's dream :)

So please review if you liked it :3

~Hincaru


End file.
